A new approach to love
by The Dark Temptress
Summary: A tale of adventure, love and many attempts on prevailing good, seems Eternia hasn't changed R&R.
1. Chapter One

**__**

Shadowy Love

**Disclaimer**: (I don't own any cartoons of this sort)

She walked down the dark halls of Snake Mountain. She wore purple uniform with a long fish tail style, on her uniform there was a sign or symbol which was designed over her chest. She wore high heeled boots and a helmet over her head, covering her hair. Her skin was pale has if she had never seen daylight. Her eyes were sharp and a shade of dark violet. Even her lips were an obscurity of mauve. Her name was Lyn… Evil-Lyn.

Evil-Lyn walked into the throne room of Snake Mountain , she looked up to her Lord; The Over Lord Of Evil, Skeletor. She was sure that he'd punish her for her absents and devious behaviour. Evil-Lyn has lately been disappearing about, which makes Skeletor think she's up to something. Evil-Lyn looked around, all of the Overlord's warriors were out of site. This made Evil-Lyn uneasy.

"Your Late… again." Skeletor's tone of voice was not amused. " I know, it won't happen agai..--" Evil-Lyn felt a heavy blast of energy touch her body. She landed on her bottom. "Damn it." the blast broke her shoulder and scarred her arms. Skeletor quickly grabbed her by her neck, crushing her throat. Evil-Lyn winced in pain.

"Oh you better tell me what your up to Evil-Lyn, before I find out, which in your case wouldn't be pleasant." he sneered at her. Evil-Lyn tried kicking Skeletor, it was useless. He overpowered her by driving her into the wall. His eyes glowed red, he stared at her with an maniacal smirk. Evil-Lyn lead against the stone wall. She rubbed her neck and looked up to Skeletor, he had cornered her.

"Move out of the way Skeletor, it's over." she said with struggle in her voice. "Tell me wench!" he barked back at her. "Why should I? Either way you'd kill me!" Evil-Lyn shouted. Skeletor placed his hand on her broken shoulder which forced Evil-Lyn to jerk, causing her more pain. "Argh damn you…" Skeletor picked up her hand and ran it down his skulled remains of his face.

Evil-Lyn was now more terrified. She looked away. "Look at me Evil-Lyn." he placed two fingers (claws whatever) on her chin and lifted it. "Look at me Evil-Lyn, I am no longer who I was before, all of my former self has been burned away, which means that what I never had before, I will soon obtain and if anyone stands in my way their lives will be no more." he let go of her hand. "Do you understand?"

Evil-Lyn surely then thought he was going to kill her instead of giving her a lecture. "I understand." she placed her left hand close to her. Yet Evil-Lyn was very clever and catch on to Skeletor's words, she knew he meant that if she didn't tell him about her plans he'd kill her which she had already acknowledge many times before.

She smiled to herself. " Why are you smiling wench didn't you listen to a word I said !" he barked. "Oh Skeletor poor poor you I'm not stupid has your fellow minions, I know what you are up to; I don't give in that easily." Evil-Lyn moved pass Skeletor with no struggle. (" I warned you, now it's to late for mercy") he said to himself with a wicked sneer on his face. (well skull, you know!)

Skeletor walked right behind her and placed both of his claws on each side of her waist. Evil-Lyn had a surprised look left on her face. "What are you doing?" she questioned. He carelessly flip (or turned) her around. " If you won't tell me then I will just get it out of you." He grabbed both of her hands in his claw a dragged her to his room.

Skeletor dropped her thoughtlessly on his bed. The agony she was going through was beyond belief. "No please…no." her pleads were not to him important. He crawled on top of her. Skeletor looked down on her and placed his hand under her chin and jerked it up to himself. He came down close to her face still holding her chin and whispered in her ear. "Let's see if you'll give in now." he frigidly spoke. He threw off her helmet, revealing her ghostly white hair and in moments Evil-Lyn's boots were next. She tried to punch him, but the pain and her misery overwhelmed her. Skeletor looked down at Evil-Lyn, he was grinning and cackling. ("God his irritating laugh is more painful than his torture, but would he really go through with this?")

He bit her lips, silencing her. He then remove her uniform, which Evil-Lyn reacted to. She slapped him across the face. "Ugh take off your own close you Bastard!" (okay really Evil-Lyn wouldn't never say that, but hey) She started breathing harder. "Shut up wench." he pulled the rest off.

As it darken only silent screams could be heard in the atrocious room. Evil-Lyn's eyes were weary, her shoulder wasn't mostly what was hurting, it was Skeletor's claws digging into her skin. She started moaning, he played harder each time. If only she would just tell him, he'd stop. Yet Evil-Lyn was too stubborn to give in and in too much in pain to try.

"Stop…please just stop." she whimpered. He refused to stop, he then bit her neck and licked it, then ran his claws all over her bare chest. "Please stop!" she cried. Skeletor placed his thumb on her lips. "shhh…it will be over soon, bare with me." he smirked. "If… I told… you would… you stop?" she struggled. "Of course if you are willing to tell." she slowly nodded her head, eyes half opened.

"In the book of ancient spells and magical objects, there is a story telling of the Gem of Catastrophe, this gem can stop powerful shields and stop other good spells, I never told you about it, because of my reasons." "hmmm a gem with such power? I could use it to remove that blasted shield that the Sorceress placed around Grayskull and then be able to take the Power Of The Elders for myself." he looked backed at Evil-Lyn. "And you were planning to use this for your self, my dear? How dare you." He wasn't now going to let her go.

"What?! You got what you wanted from me, what more do you want?!" "To finish what I have started." he grinned. Evil-Lyn's eyes wided. "What, but you sai….--" "That I was going to let you go, I'm afraid that's not going to happen." he chuckled. (" Damn him!, how dare he, creep, I should have known..")

"Oh don't worry Evil-Lyn, tomorrow will soon be here, we will discuss all of this then, now go to sleep." he turned away laying back of the other side of the bed leaving Evil-Lyn shaking.

'Well my dear, rest, because tomorrow I won't be so caring of you." he plainly stated, he turned his back away from her. Evil-Lyn glare at Skeletor, she knew she should keep her mouth shut, yet her anger and hatred took over. "Caring?! You call this caring!? You bone head freak! How dare you do these things to me!?" After one deep breath, She wait on… " I have been serving you for years and I've found out, I wish earlier, that your weak, pathetic and hideous!"

Skeletor quickly grabbed Evil-Lyn by the jaw, and brought her close to his face. "You dare say this things to me wench! Really you should remember your place!" he threw her hardly back down on the bed. "Pathetic…is what you are." Skeletor eyes glowed red, he reached over to his havoc staff and was ready to blast Evil-Lyn. The look on her face turned to fear. "Good bye."

Evil-Lyn placed her hand on Skeletor's chest and had her other hand at the back of his head. "What are you doing?" he said, almost letting go of his havoc staff. Evil-Lyn looked like she was about to kiss him ! (Oh My God!) which she did. "Keldor." she released. Evil-Lyn pushed Skeletor down on the bed, she ran her finger down his chest. "Please Keldor don't do this to me." she whispered close to him. "I'll be better, for you and more." Evil-Lyn was now trying to seduce Skeletor so he'd forget what she said. "Better? How better?" he questioned and released his havoc staff from his grip. "Oh better..." she purred. Skeletor placed his hands on each of her hips and pulled her down on him. ("That's right Skeletor, have your fun, I will get my revenge on you soon.")

**__**

To be continued………

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the First Chapter to my Fanfic. Please review and remember to do give your opinions. Thank you.

****

The Dark Temptress


	2. Chapter Two

Shadowy Love

Disclaimer: (I don't own any cartoons of this sort)

It's been 3 days since Evil-Lyn's demise. Skeletor wasn't falling for her manipulating ways, which led him to exact a punishment on her.

Evil-Lyn's arms were throbbing, she was imprisoned in the dungeon of Snake Mountain. Her hands were chained above her head. She felt dirty, sick, weak and cold. Her clothing was in rags and she was still bare feet. "Damn you Skeletor, God I hate you." she cursed. "Hate me? Whatever did I do to you my dear?" Evil-Lyn turned her head slightly to the direction of the voice was coming from. She eyes pierced daggers. It was Skeletor.

"Uggh, leave me alone Skeletor do you not see I'm not in the mood to be provoked ." she stated has she looked down at the ground. "And I thought you'd be more thrilled to hear that I have decided to shorten your punishment." He crossed his arms. "What your not going to kill me, assuming you were planning to do that?" she questioned. He walked slowly over to her. "I'm giving you another chance to prove yourself worthy of my time." he went on…"And of course assuming you know of this location of the gem?" Evil-Lyn smiled at his words. Skeletor cocked an eyebrow at her (umm yeah I know he doesn't have one , but it sad not to put this down.) "Maybe I shouldn't tell you, and then die happy knowing you never succeeded in your one main goal." she grinned. "Oh that fool, really why would he still believe that I would help him."

"I see." he saunter slowly over to her even more, his then revealed his havoc staff from his right hand under his cloak. He lifted up towards the chains around Evil-Lyn's neck and wrists they started to get tighter. She screamed in pain. "Your screams won't be heard my dear, but I could ease your pain, if you'd obey my orders." he stroked her cheek. She groaned, Evil-Lyn couldn't speak, the chains around her neck was cutting her circulation, she was about to pass out.

Skeletor smirked, he blast off the chains around Evil-Lyn. She started gasping for air. ("Damn him, why does he not dispose of me yet? Is he taunting me? Or is he really that dense about the whereabouts of the Gem of Catastrophe?") she looked up at him, then it came to her.

Evil-Lyn smirked has she struggle in lifting herself on her feet. She the tried facing Skeletor. "I know now why you won't destroy me, you bastard; you want me to help you retrieve the Gem so you can have the Power Of The Elders and the use it to eradicate me." "I'm right aren't I? AREN'T I!" she sneered. Slowly Evil-Lyn fell down on her knees, her strength just wasn't there. "Well you have nearly got it, Evil-Lyn you are one of my best warrior, I need you, your power is amazing, well not quite at this moment." he explained calmly. Evil-Lyn look up straight at Skeletor. "Yet will you ever kill me? Your not the type to forgive and forget." she said frigidly. He smile down at her. "Of course not, now come along with me, I need you to help me exact my plans." he walked out of the cell. Evil-Lyn , still holding on to herself, wondered on Skeletor's plans , the curious look remained on her face. ("Toying with me does no good Skeletor, since it's mostly the reason I plot against you.") Evil-Lyn slowly saunter to the exit on the prison, she muttered something deviously to herself, yet she still did not know how she'd relieve herself from Skeletor's grasp.

**The Next Day…**

Evil-Lyn sat with her legs up against her on a stoned chair. Her eyes stared off in a distance. The look on her face told she wasn't in a good mood. "Skeletor must be in a good mood if your still alive." the eerie voice belonged to Beast Man. "Don't you haft to go groom yourself ? If you do, which I doubt." Evil-Lyn affronted. Beast Man grumbled and walked away. "Now I must get going and so should you." Evil-Lyn looked confused. "Why?" "And I thought you'd know of all people, Skeletor is planning on finding something and told us to get ready. So are you coming?"

Evil-Lyn started wondering why Skeletor didn't inform her of their take off on search of the Gem, she did once again helped him of preparing the ideal plan to stop anyone from interfering. Evil-Lyn got up and grabbed her Orb Staff. As she walked right out the doors of Snake Mountain, she sighted Skeletor. She strolled over to him. "Why didn't you tell me about exacting your plan today?" Evil-Lyn raised her hand over her head and then appeared her helmet. "I thought you'd be too weak to accompany me." he replied has he got up on Panthor. ("Like you'd care you freak of nature.") "I'm fine and I'm coming along."

**Elsewhere…**

"Adam…Adam." a female voice called out.

Adam and Orko were playing chess, at the palace. "Your move Adam." Orko replied. "Okay let's see." he moved one of his playing pieces. "Adam." the voice came again. "Uh Sorceress?" Adam exclaimed. "Adam, someone is trying on taking the Gem of Catastrophe, this gem is very dangerous." "This sounds like Skeletor's doing, I'll get going." Adam picked up his sword. "Adam, this gem is located at the end of the Mountain of Stones." the Sorceress informed him. Orko looked a bit puzzled. "Adam, where are you going?" he asked. "Well first I'm gonna tell Duncan to tell the Masters about Skeletor's plan, which the Sorceress told me about and then head over there as He-Man." Adam rushed out of the room. Orko scratched his head. "Uh? Boy I still can't get use to these things." he told himself.

**In other places…**

At the ends of the Stoned Mountains across the rocky grounds lies the Gem of Catastrophe, where a grand Sorcerer, locked it up, never for eyes to perceive, many have tried to take this Gem, but failed in attempt. It was locked up, because the evil it carried was tremendous and if it ever fell into the wrong hands, destruction would emerge. Yet our fellow dark warriors have not observed this…

"Trap Jaw, Beast Man, Merman, Stinkor, Clawful you shall stay out here and once He-man and the masters arrive you must keep them busy, Tri-Clops, Whiplash and Evil-Lyn you shall come along with me." Skeletor and his comrades walked in the sinister, shallow caved where lies the Gem of Catastrophe. Evil-Lyn now regretted enlightening Skeletor of her plan on getting this gem. All her chances now of conquering were ruined. She strolled through the mystic grounds of the cave crossing the dull walls still keeping her eyes on Skeletor. ("So this is it, I'm finished, once Skeletor gets his hands on the Gem of Catastrophe I'll be in grave danger, Damn! I was so stupid! I will must now hope he never finds it.") Arriving further down, the cave seem to give off a eerie feeling. Evil-Lyn could feel this. She remember the story of ones trying on taking this Gem from this cave. ("Yes as I recall well, others who have disturbed the peace of the cave have been trapped and killed, as they say…") Evil-Lyn still locked her eyes on Skeletor. ("He seem so sure of himself, if those others could not find the gem why him?") Evil-Lyn kept in mind of her discussion with the Over Lord of Evil before they journeyed here.

**«FLASHBACK»**

"Skeletor, this Gem has not been so easy to retrieve, many have tried and have failed, they met the consequences of their curiosity." Evil-Lyn stated. Skeletor turned his attention on Evil-Lyn. "Are you suggesting that I might fail as these others Evil-Lyn?" Skeletor's eyes raged in red. Evil-Lyn overlooked him, she kept listen. He smirked, "As I thought, I am not a failure and will not plan to fail, see once I have this Gem in my procession all will bow down to the new ruler of Eternia, Skeletor!" he cackled. He turned away from her and walked away.

Evil-Lyn bit her lips, "Let's hope that does not happen, ever."

**«END OF FLASHBACK»**

"Yes let's do hope that should not happen." she revolted seeing her horrid Master as ruler of Eternia. They continued to journey in the cave, anything could happen now. As the masters of the universe approach, Skeletor and his minions are still in for this. Only He-Man can do something to stop him, or can he?

It's been a long time since I last typed up the first chapter of this story. I've been very busy and so I have not been regularly updating my fanfic. Another time then… (R&R)

_**The Dark Temptress** _


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

A new approach to love

(This story's name has been changed.)

_Disclaimer__: (I don't own any cartoons of this sort)_

As they continued down the cave, they came across three dead ends. "Uhgg what do we do now?" Whiplash puzzled. "We will divide up into groups, Whiplash, Tri-Klops, both of you shall investigate one tunnel together,- Evil-Lyn you shall come with me." Skeletor roughly turned his back from his minions. "And if any of you find anything remarkable, report back." with that they adventured down into their destinations.

In the First tunnel, Tri-Klops and Whiplash entered.

"See anything unusual Tri-Klops?" Whiplash asked. "No not even my eyes can indicate anything in this cave." Tri-Klops replied. As they walked they notice that the cave got deeper and more mysterious. The ground got more rough and dry, the air within started to dim. "Uhgg this cave is getting to creepy for me." Tri-Klops looked around, it felt as if the cave was shrinking. Now their minds were playing tricks on them or so it seems. Them, themselves had still no idea why this so called "Gem of Catastrophe" was so important to Skeletor. He really didn't explain his reasoning for such a gem. Yet they knew if they couldn't retrieve the gem, the matter of their lives would soon be their main concern.

"If we disappoint Skeletor will never hear the end of this." Whiplash crossed his arms. "Well not only we are going to be the failures if we didn't find the thing, Skeletor too would have failed as well as us." Tri-Klops pointed out. "Maybe, but we'd still get to feel the raft of his havoc staff." Whiplash sighed. They promptly kept their search for the Gem of Catastrophe.

------------------------------------------------

**«meanwhile outside the cave»**

The Masters had receive their message from He-Man. They arrived at the location of the Gem. "Well I wonder what Skeletor's up to now." Teela wondered, "Probably looking for something to stop He-Man." Stratos stated. They, the Masters drew closer to the cave overlooking Skeletor's minions.

"Here comes the Masters." Trapjaw said. He launched the first attack. The Masters then spilt-up, all landing on the rough ground. Beast Man raised his wipe high calling forth the preys of the sky. The fight outside was beginning.

--------------------------------------------

"Come on Battle Cat we can make it." He-man reassured. Battle Cat and He-Man hurried under and over the harsh stones and hard rough grounds.

----------------------------------------------

Teela launched her staff whipping it across Trapjaw, He blasted a blast in her direction. In a sudden burst of speed, He-Man swiftly blocked the blast with his sword.

"He-Man!" Trapjaw shouted. "I've should have known he'd be coming." Teela looked over to see her Hero saving her life once again. "Glad to see you came He-Man." Teela smiled. Before Teela could even stand-up, Beast Man whipped his weapon summarily bringing forth his evil pet creatures forward.

"Not interested." He-Man courageously forced his blade down pushing upwards. Gathering his strength he charged into Beast Man. "Where's your boss? Skeletor?." He-man demanded. Beast Man just grunted. He-Man looked over to his right and saw the cave the sorceress was referring to.

Soon He-Man realized where of course, Skeletor was. He quickly dropped Beast Man. "So your Boss must be in that cave? Huh? He-man said. Looking over to see if the Masters needed help which was not required, he rushed in the cave hoping he could stop Skeletor.

As Teela watched He-Man disappear through the cave she quickly followed after him, hoping for herself, to be of good use and service to him.

--------------------------------------------------

****

«In the cave…»

Skeletor lingered through the tunnel and what seem to be at dead ends. Evil-Lyn glanced. "Well it seems to be a dead end." she smiled. Skeletor eyes went red with fury. "Damn it! This tunnel as no trace of anything! Not even my precious gem, now come along Evil-Lyn, will investigate the other tunnel." he said with a angry brushed passed Evil-Lyn.

The tunnel was extremely dark, so dark it was very hard to find your way through anything. The ground felt more vividly alive then ever before. Feeling the rush of fear, Evil-Lyn slightly felt pushed back first against a wall. She could hear the sudden howling voices in her ear. She knew that the tunnel did not want visitors around. She looked over to Skeletor, wondering if he could feel the same effects she was receiving.

"Skeletor, maybe we should stop, this gem after all isn't this important..?" Evil-Lyn tensely spoke. Skeletor slowly turned around, "Have you not the slightest clue how this gem could do me some use! This gem will help me conquer Eternia! This gem is much more significant than yourself in my presence!" Skeletor sneered. Evil-Lyn wasn't ready to take that from the overlord, she didn't care if another outburst could lead her to death. "Have you not notice this cave has been toying with us all this time! Its obviously telling us to leave! There will be terrible consequences if we were to stay longer!" she had made a terrible mistake. Skeletor shot back at Evil-Lyn, "No one tells me what, or what not to do understand! Now keep quiet and play apart in this plan wench! Before I reconsider not killing you." Skeletor's bark angered Evil-Lyn more. Skeletor would not listen to her, stubborn as usual, Evil-Lyn knew truly there was something wrong.

Soon they would be approaching the opening of the tunneled cave. Willing, they kept walking, Evil-Lyn felt a strange but cold chill running up her spine. Herself and Skeletor had not have see what was going to happen next. The tunnel walls were closing, meaning locking and blocking the entrance and sadly only exit.

They were trapped…

---------------------------------------------------------

Tri-Klops and Whiplash continued walking.

"Hey did you here that?" Tri-Klops asked. Whiplash stopped in his tracks. "Yeah, it sounded like an avanlache." They both stood frozen, they were both hearing fallen rocks and stones. . They both had nervous looks captured on their faces.

"Uh, do you think it might happen again?" Whiplash said in a timide tone. Tri-Klops didn't speak. As Whiplash turned to his fellow comrade, he saw what Tri-Klops was seeing. Their cave's exit was blocked by large bloders.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!"

Tri-Klops gulped as he turned to Whiplash. "That's not just it, look." he pointed to the ground of the tunnel, water seeped in. "Uh-oh that's not good." Whiplash walked slowly over to Tri-Klops. "Not good at all , we'll drowned if we don't get out and I'm not sure if I can survive in water for too long." he paniced.

"Too bad Mer-Man's not here, he'd probably survived." Whiplash scratched his head. Tri-Klops focused his eyes to the gorund. He notice the water was rising.

"Come on, we got to find some way to escape out of here." he said. With a quick thought, he blasted the wall of the tunnel, trying to penetrate it. "Alright." Whiplash said trying to smash it down.

Soon, it was just no use for their attempts.

The mysterious tunnels were taking a toll on them

-----------------------------------------------

He-Man hustled quickly through the cave, Teela rushing after him. "He-Man!" she shouted. He-Man turned to see Teela followed him "Teela, this could be dangerous you shoul-." " I'm not going back, you might need my help, Skeletor is not the only one in the cave, his warriors are too, including Evil-Lyn." Teela crossed her arms. He-Man just smiled. "Alright then let's go." He-Man walked through the dark cave with Teela behind him.

Walking, then soon arrived in the center of the cave, where lies the three deadly tunnels. "This should be easy." He-Man said , heading towards the third tunnel since it was the only one that had not been blocked.

Teela felt a bit suspicious about the other two carved in caves. She knew something was wrong.

--------------------------------------------------

Evil-Lyn tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it, she was right and Skeletor was wrong. It wasn't something new, but for this occasion it was a very memorable event.

Yet she knew, she shouldn't say at any cost "I told you so." she kept her lips locked in laughter.

Skeletor was furious, not the least amused. His eyes were blazing. "Damn it! Now how will I ever get my hands on that gem! Curse this!" he slammed his fist hardly on the wall.

Evil-Lyn crossed her arms, she glanced to the ground, she cocked an eyebrow at the sight, water had soaked the ground. "Well Skeletor now we got bigger problems." she smirked. Skeletor looked over to her, and then at what she was starring at. "Water?" he muttered. "Yes, and if this water comes in even more, we might even drown." she kicked the water with her foot.

Skeletor held a tight grip onto his havoc staff. "I hope you are not pleased about this Evil-Lyn." he bitterly said, eyeing her. Evil-Lyn placed a shocked (obviously fake) look upon her face. She pretended she had no idea what he was saying. "I'm not sure what you're saying Skeletor ?" she lied. Eyes still blazing red, he was scarcely grinning. "Don't play dumb with me Evil-Lyn, I know you find this amusing." he tapped his havoc staff repeatly. Just her luck, Skeletor was mad and now he was taking his fustration out on her. She hated when this happened.

"Well if trapped in this stupid cave, that's soon going to be filled up with water that's going to kil us AMUSING! Then I'm amused!" Evil-Lyn realized what she had just did, an outburst like was not going to go unheard.

Hatred soon if Skeletor's eyes. He fired a powerful blast at Evil-Lyn. Trying to deflect it with her orb staff, it was impossible.

Evil-Lyn fell hardly on her knees. "Foolish witch, dare you ever speak to me your lord in such a manner." Skeletor hissed, looking down horribly at her.

Not even one remorse of compassion would Skeletor show her, not anymore.

"I've now, from time to time been giving you second chances Evil-Lyn, but I have not seen to the point, why I've been so generous, you don't respect me, you show no more than a little effort in my plans, now you tell me why I should let you live? Enlighten me?" Skeletor crossed his arms.

Evil-Lyn was soon to answer, she carefully picked herself from her cold watery garave, slowly arising Skeletor. She did not even bother to pick up her orb staff if in case Skeletor gives her another strike of pain. "I don't know." she merely stated. Skeletor's anger crossed his face. (face heh heh heh oh sorry..)

"So much has happened now Skeletor, too much that it has driven me crazy, we've lost so many times I'm tired of it and just thinking about Grayskull gets me irritated with frustration." she closed her eyes, soon waiting death.

Skeletor unfolded hisarms. "Is that so…" he went on. "Really, so is this why you had your own plans set Evil-Lyn? Because it has nothing to do with failure, it has to do with He-Man, getting rid of him and all our problems are solved." Evil-Lyn soon crossed her arms.

"No, I just don't like you, hate you and all the most revolt yourself of being alive." casually she smirked. Skeletor had reached the limit of his anger. "Well Evil-Lyn it seems you just picked your own death." he created a massive bolt of dark magic from his palm.

Evil-Lyn's eyes wided…

She glared at her site. "Why bother Skeletor, then you'll die in here alone." she spat. A sudden cackle emerged from Skeletor. He look deep into Evil-Lyn's eyes peering close to her face. "Death is something I do not intend myself to acknowledge, I will get what I came for no matter what." he said. "Why are you so sure of yourself?" Evil-Lyn questioned. "I will always get what I want Evil-Lyn, I will find a way out of this and go forth to require what I need with no help from you anymore." he stated. Looking over to his newly form magics he grinned with so-called success.

"Now no more chatting, I'm running out of patients on letting you live." with a forceful push, he shot the blast directly at Evil-Lyn.

Evil-Lyn only got shot a peer inch. With a heavy splash, she landed on her bottom. Safe.

"Why won't you die witch!"he snarled grabbing her by her arm. Before Skeletor could release his final assault upon her, the sudden movements of the tunnel occur, another quake.

("This could be my chance…")

Evil-Lyn made her attack. She place all of her strength within her attack. She kicked Skeletor away from her.

"Ahh…" Skeletor fell back.

She sighed. Yet she back away and felt a bit trapped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That really took a long time sorry… I get really too distracted in summer. Yet actually this chapter is suppose to be a bit more longer, but I decided I'd add that part to the fourth chapter. So as you can tell there isn't any romance between Skeletor and Evil-Lyn in this chapter, its just hatred and drama fights, but there will be sparks here and there later on truly. On Yeah and I also changed the name of the story because the other didn't make sense, well to me. Sorry! if that makes any of you mad…

I won't put "Next Chapter up soon" because I take a serious amount of time writing. Got any tips on how I can stay focused send them to me.

R&R plz.

The Dark Temptress


	4. Chapter Four

_A new approach to love _

**Disclaimer**: (I don't own any cartoons of this sort)

Okay if anyone had trouble reading the third chapter here's a recap of what happened…

Everyone is realizing there's something up with the cave and in the tunnels. Earthquakes getting drowned things like that. Evil-Lyn and Skeletor arguing and fighting I think that's pretty much it, here's the fourth chapter…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He-Man knowing the rocks were soon to fall pushed his hands against the tunnels wall preventing any cave in and the sudden quake.

"Are you okay Teela?"

Startled she replied. "Yes I'm fine, but I just have this unsettled feeling about this place."

"Yeah me to, it's creepy." He-man let go of the wall. He felt the water seeping in. "Well let's keep walking, this water is soon to come in."

Teela glanced at He-Man , narrowing her eyes. She was completely confused yet maybe that unpleasant feeling of hers would play apart with her suspicions' about He-Man. Of course she knew it wasn't the right time to be thinking about his origin, but with the awkward silence, this was killing her, she wanted to say something right now, something that would break the silence, something not bright. Yes not too smart, she kept it to herself. Instead she blocked the thought completely, and asked a suitable question.

"He-man, would you happen to know where all this water must be going?"

"I'm sure it must be headed towards the other tunnels within the cave."

He-man kept a good pace in walking, taking caution on what should happen next.

Meanwhile…

Tri-Klops and Whiplash were struggling in getting out of the tunnel. "Come on open, damn it !" Tri-Klops yelled with frustration. Their struggle was taking a toll on them.

"Hey, if we're being swarmed by water ya' think uh, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn are also?" Whiplash asked. Tri-Klops retained pushing the walls further. "There is a possible chance, but if they can't get out, how the hell are we!"

Whiplash stomped his foot, causing a splash of water, the water was above knees. "I don't know, but Skeletor always seems to have a way of getting out of these things."

Tri-Klops turned back, and crossed his arms. "What makes you so sure he'll come back for us?"

_In other places_

Skeletor held on to his head as he slowly got back up. Groaning he glared at Evil-Lyn. She was panicking She knew she was going to get what's coming to her.

She slowly recoiled , knowing fully well his anger would triumphed her again. Skeletor once up, lingered over to his prey. Evil-Lyn

needed a distraction. "_God, how do I get myself into this time after time?_"

"Please Skeletor you don't want to do this." she pleaded. "oh yes I do my dear Evil-Lyn." he said in a murderous tone. She gulped , as soon as a thought intruded her memory. She had shortly sensed another power , through the cave's walls.

"Please Skeletor, I… I know something important."

He paused and glared at her. "What it is!" he spat. Evil-Lyn slowly sighed. "I earlier sensed a powerful being within here, I do assume it's He-Man." she then slowly picked up her orb staff. "He-man you say?" Skeletor turned away from her looking at the nearest wall. Evil-Lyn raised her eyebrow, she would have practically assumed Skeletor had felt the same presence as she did.

She dared to come closer to him. "Yes He-man, I think he's in one of these tunnels has we speak."

Skeletor got a smug look on his face. "He-Man, trying to cause chaos on my plans will you, then, I'll just have to cause chaos on your life." he turned to face Evil-Lyn again.

"This isn't over yet Evil-Lyn, but as for now you shall obey my orders, is that clear?"

Evil-Lyn shrugged. "Yes Lord Skeletor." she said. "Good." Skeletor then observed the tunnel, wherever the water was coming from must be a creek in the walls, but where. Now the water has reached almost half way up .

"Damn it, How is it possible for this cave to be filled with water!" he shouted.

As Evil-Lyn ignored his complaints, she , herself observed the tunnel. She peered her eyes to the water, to her sudden discovery, her violet eyes widen.

"Uh oh.." she murmured, only to have known Skeletor had heard her. Skeletor turned, facing the shaking witch. "Now what witch." Still shaking she spoke, her discovery had sent a chill down her spine. "The tunnel, the water isn't just rising , it's the walls…, the-ier closing in."

Skeletor raised a brow. "What." he hissed, staring at Evil-Lyn's conclusion made.

"Your right." he muttered to himself. The tunnel was closing in on them, the reason still unclear, maybe it wasn't a smart idea to have come near the cave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello there dear readers, Sorry for the year long update, cries okay end dramatic scene. Anyways my lackadaisical behavior won't be a problem anymore. Now about the chapter is completed, yeah it's pretty small to me, but it's interesting if you remember where they left off. Hope you liked it. And thank you so much HitokiriKurisuta for the editing, really appreciate your help. Well then see you later.

R&R (Thanks for the reviews) I'll keep writing.

The Dark Temptress


End file.
